


If I Can't Help

by killalusimeno



Series: Space Pirates [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And yes we are working on a project and it's called Space Pirates, Chinese, Keith is a drummer, Lance is the lead singer, M/M, So Keith and Lance are in a duo, WE HAVE SONGS yes we are writing songs, Yeah I was inspired by Twenty One Pilots, klance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: The name of the band is Space Pirates.So in a two man band means you get a lot of time togetherLance thinks he mightMIGHT love his drummerand oh yeahhe MIGHT fall in love with him, too





	If I Can't Help

**Author's Note:**

> CHINESE  
> Yes the tags are right, we're writing songs.  
> We have fics, drawings, and songs.  
> LOL  
> We made a twitter page to put all the songs and drawings: https://twitter.com/spaceepiratess
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

　　没什么好说的事是：他们竟然花了这么多年才真的在一起。听到这个消息后，Pidge都快笑死了，她把电话丢在地上，任凭Lance在另一头怎么嚷嚷也笑得停不下来。而Hunk呢，他憋着笑，说，哥们，我还以为你们一直在秘密约会呢。就连Allura和Shiro也在笑，还是边道歉边笑——你说过不过分？所以这事不提也罢。  
　　一定要说的事是：他们的初吻。  
　　实际上，那其实已经不算初吻了。他们俩的真正的初吻早在大三时的某次派对上就丢了，后遗症是要命的宿醉和大伙儿的调笑。真的，有好长一段时间，每当他们几个聚在一起时，Pidge都会咯咯笑着说，嘿，伙计们，还记得那次Lance扑过去啃Keith的嘴的事情吗？  
　　老天，Pidge永远都不会放过调侃他们的机会。  
　　但那又怎么啦？Lance每次都会愤愤不平地反驳回去。那又怎么啦？他会说，我们喝了酒耶，况且我们可是好哥们！好哥们亲亲嘴又不是什么特别奇怪的事情。  
　　尽管不得不提，Hunk其实每次都会给他使眼色。那种眼神说的是，老兄，哥们，我们也是好哥们，但我们就永远不会亲嘴的，哪怕喝醉了也一样。不过Lance决定对此视而不见。他自我安慰，嘿，毕竟好哥们和BFF又是不一样的。  
　　他会反驳的理由之二是，Keith的嘴，或者说Keith这个家伙亲起来感觉真挺好的。不过这句话他永远也不会告诉别人的，就连对Keith本人他也绝对不会说。  
　　但不管怎么说，每一次的调侃都以Pidge的胜利和他俩的嘟哝结束。要说的话，Lance是从没有在乎过这个的，一是因为不管怎么说，那时候可是他亲上去的，二是因为，他心里的某个角落里一直在说：天啊，这感觉太好、 太对头了。原因二让他疑惑了好一阵子，不知道自己到底是为什么会这么想；虽然他并不在意他亲的人是男的或者女的，不过要说觉得对头的话，好像又有什么特别的地方。有一次他和Keith练完歌，肩并肩地走在出学校的小路上，打算去披萨店解决他们的晚餐。夏季到了夜晚就变得凉爽起来的风吹着他的脸，知了在叫，不知名的小鸟也在叫，而Keith在说话，声音不高，足够让他们俩听清，说着些关于他们的新歌的事情。就在经过一盏路灯下面时，不知道是出于什么原因，Lance突然非常想要转过头去，没有什么特别的目的，就只不过是想要看一看暖黄色的灯光会把Keith的脸照成什么样罢了。  
　　他就这么做了。  
　　他在灯光能照到的范围内一直注视着他的鼓手，然后觉得Keith比他能想到的任何一首歌都要美。  
　　在夜晚也依然暖洋洋的路灯灯光。树叶哗啦啦的、沙沙的声响。Keith的侧脸。他们不时碰在一起的肩膀。  
　　他的鼓手比他能想到的任何一首歌都要美。  
　　就是在那一刻，他想，难怪他会感觉亲吻Keith会是一件正确的事情。  
　　这是他们真正的初吻。它被隐藏在记忆深处，也就偶尔偶尔会被翻起来，比方说，当他们俩喝多了，或者是某场格外成功的演唱会结束的时候，他们会稍稍提到那件事。Keith有一天突然提到说到，他其实也不是那么在意的。但具体是不在意什么，他却一字不提。那时候，他们冲了澡，坐在自家大巴前头的草地上，手边放着几瓶啤酒，享受着小型演唱会结束后的轻松自在。Keith喝了点酒，正瞅着深蓝深蓝的天，瞅着上头好像一年比一年少的星星，他长长地舒了口气，然后笑了起来。  
　　你记得我们有一次不小心亲到了吧？他问。  
　　Lance撇了撇嘴。他怎么可能忘呢？他想这么回答的，但说出来就成了另一句话：大概记得，怎么了？  
　　这次轮到Keith撇嘴了。他索性在草地上躺了下来。音乐节扎营狂欢的人们也开始逐渐安静下来了，也只有远处靠近舞台的那儿还有些音乐声。他们都认出了熟悉的曲子。有属于别人的，也有是他们自己的。两人忍不住望着对方，咧嘴笑了起来。  
　　Pidge调侃了我们好长时间，我才不信你会忘记。Keith说。他闭上了眼睛。  
　　Lance没有回话。  
　　他又说，你知道的，你一直都说那没什么，所以我也没有在意过。  
　　Lance依旧没有回话。他在看着Keith的嘴唇。有一个念头钻进他的脑袋里，而他归咎于酒精。  
　　念头说的是：Keith吻起来还会像那时候一样吗？  
　　不过他这次什么也没做。或者说，什么特别的事也没做。才不是因为他自己的缘故呢，只是因为Keith看上去就要睡着了，作为一个好的主唱，可不能随便吵醒自己的鼓手吧？天气这么好，晚上也不是很热，似乎也没什么虫子，就算在草地上小睡一会儿也是可以的……于是他俯下身子，伸手拨开鼓手的刘海，就像他平时偶尔会做的那样，挨过去吻了吻他的额头。  
　　是啦是啦，我知道的，他小声回答道。  
　　Keith用鼻子哼了一声。好像在表示不屑，又好像只是说，你说得对。  
　　远处的音乐声也逐渐安静下来了。  
　　Lance也在草地上躺下，摇着那瓶他俩喝了一半的酒。准备了三瓶酒，结果也才喝了半瓶，他们比大学时期还要像两个妈咪的乖宝贝。草尖戳得他的脖子痒痒的，于是他翻了个身，一边手支着脑袋，斜躺着面向Keith。他看着Keith真的就那样睡着了，突然想起几年前，就在他们才刚进入大学的时候，他们每次见面都要吵个翻天地覆，成天臭着张脸，闹得好像只要坐在一起就会迎来世界末日，然而——然后发生了什么？他们竟然能够成为搭档。还不是一般的搭档。  
　　肯定是因为你鼓打得太好了，Lance嘟哝道。他玩了会儿Keith的头发——这么多年了，这个家伙仍旧留着头鲻鱼头——然后又凑上去，亲了一下他的鼓手的脸颊。他以为这不过是朋友间表示亲密的方式，殊不知这压根不是普通的搭档会做的事情；Hunk在他的脑海深处提醒道，哥们，你好好想想你在做什么啦。  
　　Lance对此嗤之以鼻。他当然知道自己在做什么。  
　　某种意义上，他只是不知道这意味着什么而已。  
　　只是有一种来自人类本能的冲动让他小声地哼起了歌：  
　　让我鼓起信心吧，金凤花。  
　　我需要你胜过其他任何人。  
　　别伤透我的心啦。  
　　这时候可以再说回初吻这件事了。当然，这说的可不是他们各自的初吻，也不是他们俩真正的那个初吻。有一个原则是这样的：酒后的事情可不能算数，除非在清醒时再做一遍。所以那个吻当然不算数啦；他们可是在好几年后才重做一次的。  
　　这事发生在一个最出乎意料又最不出乎意料的地方：他们的舞台上。Lance事后几乎为自己惊讶得说不出话来：见鬼了，他怎么会选择在所有观众面前做这事啊？但是他又想了想，觉得好像这才是最有可能发生的情况。他们每次演出的时候，他大声唱着歌，而Keith打着鼓时，数不清的快乐被分享，他俩的心好像贴到了最近——比个手势、给个眼神就能知道接下来要做什么。他的心飞到了最高点，乘着云飘飘荡荡，在月光中汲取日光。这种快乐一直持续到了最后一首歌——然后是谢幕。  
　　然后是回后台的路上。  
　　也不知道是他回想起的哪一句歌词、哪一声鼓点戳到他了，Lance突然停了下来。就站在Keith的架子鼓边上，愣愣地站在那儿。Keith也愣住了，他站在Lance前面一步半远，回过头疑惑地望着他。观众们也愣住了，不知道是有安可曲，还是说出了什么事。  
　　事实上是：Lance像是突然得到了神启。他在那一刻成为了君士坦丁大帝，只不过接到的是不那么一样的启示罢了。时间停止了。他眼中的时间停止了。他耳中的时间也停止了。他像是进入了某个异空间一样，只有风还在吹拂，Keith还在他面前。而他突然明白，不对，不对，他们的所有这些快乐，他们分享的一切，他想要的、他希望Keith和他一样想要的更多的亲密，还有好几年前的那个吻，这么多年来在他胸腔里挥之不去的无法言说的感情，他现在意识到的感情，他现在想要做的事情，全都是合情合理、有根有据的。  
　　他的心跳比第一次上台时还要快。  
　　于是Lance猛地往前迈了一步，在Keith反应过来前抓住了他的手。两边手一起抓住，就像他曾经抓着那双手开玩笑调侃时一样，只不过这次是认真的。  
　　我觉得……他说。然后他停顿了一会儿。  
　　你觉得……？Keith重复道。  
　　我还没说完，他说。我觉得我们应该接吻才对。  
　　Keith沉默了一会儿。为什么我们应该接吻才对？他问。  
　　因为我们早就该接吻了。Lance回答。就像情侣一样。  
　　就像情侣一样。Keith又重复道。  
　　底下的观众尖叫了起来。工作人员大概也愣住了；他们忘了关掉耳麦；或者是他们俩的错，他们忘记拿下耳麦了。不过不管是谁这时候都没有注意到台下的事情。  
　　Lance叹了口气。他觉得他们之间的沟通障碍又回来了，可他又觉得，这一次不像以前，他什么也没说错。他绝对是没说错的——那是那个地方不对了呢？  
　　正当他想要再重新说一遍时，Keith一下子抽出手捧住了他的脸。他看上去格外严肃，严肃到了紧张的地步——可是那双眼睛啊，就算灯光再昏暗，Lance也能看到那里头的快乐。  
　　你说得对。我们早该这么做了。Keith说。  
　　然后他们接吻了。  
　　事实证明，现在他们之前确实已经没有沟通障碍了；八成他们都不过是傻愣住了而已。证据一：Keith认同了他。证据二：他们现在正在接吻，而这感觉就和他当时想的一样，简直是世界上最对头的事情。  
　　唯一不同的是，这感觉不是挺好的，而是好到就算世界末日立马来临也没问题了。  
　　当然，最后他们还是来了首安可曲。  
　　因为所有的粉丝都在喊：吻他，吻他，吻他。没有人觉得这是什么奇怪的事情。  
　　伟大的Lance McClain可不能让支持者失望，对吧？  
　　值得一提的事情是，他们的安可唱的是首情歌，而Keith第一次在开始时乱了节奏；不过，也不知道是作为弥补还是出于什么，在那首歌快要结束的时候，他跟着小声唱了几句。  
　　Lance最终是站在鼓边上结束那首歌的。他傻笑着的样子都被放在了大屏幕上，但他一点也不在意。他有什么好在意的呀？他回头看见他们的粉丝们在为他们欢呼，又转过来看着Keith轻轻地敲着鼓。  
　　嗒嗒。  
　　嗒咚嗒嗒，咚咚咚，嗒嗒嗒咚，嗒。  
　　咚嗒咚咚，咚咚咚，嗒嗒咚。  
　　他俩的眼神对在了一起。随后是手碰在了一起。  
　　他忍不住冲着台下咯咯笑着说，抱歉了，伙计们，我们只是情不自禁而已。  
　　对此所有人都表示，没关系的，我们只是没想到你们花了这么多年才真的在一起。


End file.
